Paradise
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Breathing out for the last time, Katniss allowed sleep to grab her and take her away, as she and Finnick relaxed in their paradise…


**Author's Note: **This probably doesn't make any sense. Oh well. Enjoy anyway! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Paradise<strong>

Watching the white clouds swim in the sky's blue ocean, she allowed her body to relax in the warm sand. It was soft against her skin and she found it pleasing. There was a gentle, warm breeze that made her hair flutter and tickled her skin, caressing it fondly.

It was a beautiful day.

This was true _paradise_.

Her eyes ventured off from the endless ocean above and roamed the massive portion of water in front of her, seeing the waves splash against the lovely sand.

Then…there was a face in front of her.

_Finnick_.

He was grinning at her, a peaceful grin. His eyes shined with beatific gladness. His hair was wet with seawater as well as his bare upper body.

When did he get there?

It didn't matter.

Seeing Finnick there was an amazing sight. He appeared so handsome underneath the sun, bathing in its light. Her eyes lowered down to his lips and she had the sudden urge to just smash her lips against his in a sudden kiss, but she refrained from doing so. She was unsure, uncertain. How would he react if she carried out that unexpected action?

"Katniss?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He sounded so serene and curious. Without thinking, she reached a hand out and gently cupped one of his cheeks, running her finger over it and the seawater that was resting on his skin.

Finnick seemed to enjoy this immensely and he leaned into her soft touch, eyes almost shutting in pleasure. Then he opened his mouth and talked again, "Katniss?"

She hummed in reply.

"Isn't this nice?" Finnick questioned her, lifting a hand and gently trailing his fingers along the skin of her bare belly, desire coloring his eyes.

"Feels like…it feels like…" She trailed off, unable to find the correct word to describe everything that was occurring.

"Paradise?" Finnick finished for her, moving his fingers back up her tummy until they reached her neck. He leaned forward a bit until their noses were almost touching.

Her breathing ceased.

He smirked.

She was able to breathe again, and when she did, she commented, "Paradise, yes."

Without any more words being used, Finnick pressed his lips against hers suddenly. Katniss wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her. They kissed for what seemed like forever until Finnick pulled away so they could breathe again.

"This feels like a dream…" Katniss whispered gently, eyes moving upwards into the blueness above.

"Feels like _paradise_." Finnick corrected her, planting a kiss to her cheek.

Katniss' eyes became half lidded as she began to hear music. It was a beautiful sound that caressed her ears in a soothing manner. She didn't know where it was coming from and she didn't care.

It just _was_.

Katniss allowed her eyes to close fully as she felt Finnick rest his head on her shoulder. She held him close and could feel the breeze against her skin again. Things became quiet and they just laid there in each other's arms, enjoying their day on the beach.

But when she opened her eyes, she found herself on some grass, staring up at the blue sky through blurry eyes. She could feel pain in her stomach and could feel a horrid wetness coating her skin and clothes, pooling around her body. Finnick was there above her, clutching at one of her hands tightly. He wore an expression of horror and remorse.

"Stay with me!" He pleaded desperately.

Katniss became flummoxed through her pain and she finally noticed the blood covering Finnick's hands. Coming to a horrible realization, she looked downwards and saw that there was a gaping hole in her stomach. Blood was gushing outwards and pooling around her body, painting the grass with its dull redness.

Gasping uncontrollably, Katniss squeezed Finnick's hand and tried to move, but couldn't. Tears filled her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks as she gazed upon Finnick's grim features.

"Katniss, stay with me! Help is on the way!" He exclaimed, his voice broken.

Unable to respond, Katniss let her eyes move upwards to the blue sky. She could feel the familiar breeze touching her skin. She could feel the sand beneath her body.

She wanted to go back.

She wanted to go back to that _paradise_.

Shutting her eyes, Katniss could hear Finnick's voice getting farther and farther away. She felt tired.

The female was in Finnick's arms again on the beach…in their paradise.

"Taking a nap, Katniss?" Finnick whispered into her ear a little drowsily.

Katniss whispered back, "Yeah. Just for a little bit."

"Good." Finnick calmly stated, tightening his hold on her.

Breathing out for the last time, Katniss allowed sleep to grab her and take her away as she and Finnick relaxed in their paradise…


End file.
